


哈利·波特与格里莫广场12号

by mujingkii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujingkii/pseuds/mujingkii
Summary: 战后哈利视角





	哈利·波特与格里莫广场12号

**Author's Note:**

> ● 幼儿园文笔，对话多  
> ● 只有OOC和BUG属于我  
> ● 虽然是清水但我站HD  
> ● 德拉科·马尔福与有求必应屋的后续

1.  
“赞成无罪释放马尔福一家的请举手。”魔法法律执行司司长的声音在幽暗的审判室中响起。

一只又一只手举起，哈利仔细地数着，一……二……三……刚好超过半数。  
“很好，我宣布马尔福一家将被无罪释放。”  
哈利说不出话来，他不知道自己该为这场审判的结果感到开心还是愤怒。从一方面来说，马尔福一家确实没有参加霍格沃茨保卫战，纳西莎·马尔福确实救了他，他们确实为伤亡者的家人与重建霍格沃茨捐了一大笔钱，卢修斯·马尔福也确实提供了逃亡食死徒的消息。可从另一方面来说，他们也确实帮助了伏地魔去完成他的计划。哈利并不是希望将马尔福们全部关进阿兹卡班，他不认为那是公平的。可如果卢修斯·马尔福被无罪释放，那将是最不公平的一件事。他傲慢自大，蔑视麻瓜和麻瓜出身的巫师，加入食死徒……哈利认为他身上没有一点招人喜欢。此时的马尔福依旧像以前一样，高傲地抬着头，仿佛自己从未是一名食死徒，即使他刚才差点就被再次关进阿兹卡班。而他的妻子则面无表情地站在那里，直到听到审判结果时才露出些欣喜的神情。德拉科·马尔福则一直低着头，让人看不出他在想什么。  
被释放的三人与哈利擦肩而过，德拉科·马尔福在那一瞬间向他投去了复杂的目光。在他们眼神相对的一秒内，哈利读出了不解，感激，还有一些其他的、哈利无法确定的感情，他不明白对方在想什么。  
在那之后哈利再也没见过马尔福。他曾试着提出继续对卢修斯·马尔福进行审判，可得到的答案却是“马尔福先生对他所做的一切非常后悔，而且您也说明了他在战前就失去了自己的魔杖，不是吗？”哈利不知道自己有没有说过这样的话，他只记得自己拼命地为德拉科·马尔福辩解：“他在庄园里没有指认我们！也没有在战争中伤害任何人！他所做的一切都是被伏地魔所逼迫的！他从来都不想做一个食死徒！”他可以确定自己所说的一切都是真的，天文塔上马尔福的神情让他十分肯定这个结论——没有一个真正的食死徒会在杀人时露出那样的表情。  
哈利在审判时对马尔福一家的态度让所有报纸和杂志都刊登了同一件事“救世主哈利·波特原谅了食死徒马尔福一家”。丽塔·斯基特花了整整一版《预言家日报》来诉说哈利是多么宽宏大量地为可恶的食死徒提出证词，要知道她之前还为马尔福家捐款一事而写了善良的马尔福完完全全是被迫成为食死徒的。哈利决定举报她是一个未登记的阿尼玛格斯。

2.  
在他终于参加完目前所有关于食死徒的审判后已经7月下旬了，哈利回到他从战后开始就一直居住的格里莫广场12号，准备好好休息。他刚躺到客厅的沙发上就听到壁炉里传来了声响。  
“抱歉我没有提前通知你就来了，哈利，”赫敏钻出壁炉，“我实在太兴奋了。”  
“赫敏是个天才！”罗恩的声音从后面响起，“她在澳大利亚找到了她的父母还恢复了他们的记忆！我都不知道一忘皆空是可以恢复的，要知道洛哈特现在还在圣芒戈练习签名呢！”  
“罗恩，我都说了多少遍我只是修改了记忆而不是让他们忘掉一切，”然后，赫敏扭过头，“哈利，你这几个月过得怎么样？”  
“简直糟透了，”哈利苦笑道，“我几乎每天都出席审判，还要躲避有各种各样的粉丝、记者……还有甲虫。”  
“我们看到报纸了，现在整个澳大利亚的巫师都知道你是了不起的、杰出的、伟大的、善良的、两次打败伏地魔的天选之子哈利·波特。”罗恩笑着说。  
“哦，罗恩，别学那些报纸说话。你知道我讨厌这些。”哈利说。  
“开个玩笑，哥们儿。你的生日快到了，准备怎么庆祝？”罗恩问，“我想在陋居给你开一个比芙蓉和比尔的婚宴还隆重的派对，可赫敏觉得应该问你的意见。”  
“我想哈利不需要盛大的派对，只邀请家人和朋友就好了，对么？”善解人意的赫敏问他。  
哈利感激地看着她：“是的，只邀请D.A.成员，还有我们的家人……呃……你们的家人。我猜德思礼一家不会特别想来。”  
“好吧，如果你希望的话。”罗恩有些懊恼地说。  
“对了！”赫敏突然想起了什么，“麦格教授说我们可以回霍格沃茨重读七年级，可罗恩不想跟我一起回去，哈利，你……”  
“不了，赫敏，金斯莱说所有参加霍格沃茨保卫战的保卫者都可以直接去当傲罗，”他用最真诚的眼神看向赫敏，“你知道的，我一直都想成为一名傲罗。”  
“我就知道你们永远都不渴望学习。”赫敏叹了口气。  
接着，他们又聊了几个小时天，见到朋友的喜悦战胜了哈利的困意。最后他们甚至还像酒吧里的麻瓜那样跳了舞。  
“你的舞技还是那么糟糕，马尔福对你用了那么多次塔朗泰拉舞也没让你学会跳舞。”罗恩评价道。  
“他应该对你也用几次，也许你就学会了呢。”哈利和罗恩一起大笑。  
“呃，罗恩，我们该走了，”赫敏看了看麻瓜手表，说“韦斯莱夫人还在等我们。再见，哈利。”  
“再见，哥们儿！派对上见！我们会给你惊喜的！”  
“再见！希望惊喜不是马尔福教会了你跳舞。”哈利仍沉浸在刚才的玩笑中。  
“我会尽我的全力让他教你跳舞的。”罗恩笑着跟赫敏一起走进壁炉。  
现在哈利的心情好极了，他的脑海里甚至浮现出罗恩和马尔福跳舞的场景。

3.  
哈利做了有史以来最奇怪的一个梦。梦中，他和马尔福没有一点争吵，完美配合着无声地跳着一只又一只舞。他们有时相拥在一起，看着对方的眼睛，仿佛恋人一般（哈利被自己的比喻吓了一跳）。哈利不讨厌这种感觉，虽然有些怪异，但他喜欢看着马尔福的浅色眼睛，他感觉自己快要被吸进去了。  
“一定是因为罗恩的玩笑，”哈利从沙发上爬起，“我怎么可能和马尔福一起跳舞。”  
他回到自己的房间想要找一件适合约会的衣服，却不得不接受了自己有钱以后没有买过任何一件除了校服以外像样的衣服这个事实。要是马尔福在这里，他一定会笑死自己的，哈利想。可这和马尔福有什么关系。  
最终哈利换上了一件看起来没那么糟糕的衣服。在他找到那件衣服时，一个长方形的盒子从衣柜里掉了出来。哈利弯下腰，捡起了那个紫色盒子。他不记得这个盒子是装什么的，里面的重量让他十分好奇。他打开那个盒子，一根山楂木魔杖静静地躺在里面——是马尔福的魔杖，战争结束后哈利一直没找到合适的机会还给他。哈利轻轻地将魔杖放回到盒子里，决定明天就把它还回去。然后他便幻影移形到了霍格莫德。  
金妮已经在那里等他了。哈利提议去帕笛芙喝杯咖啡，他和秋曾在那儿有过一次糟糕的约会。他完全不喜欢那里，可他认为女孩子们会喜欢在那里约会。  
“不，哈利！你怎么会想去那儿！”金妮拒绝了，“你自己都不喜欢那个地方。”  
“我以为你会和秋一样喜欢那种地方，不过太好了，我真的不喜欢那里。”哈利高兴地回答。  
“我们去三把扫帚，罗斯默塔夫人一定会帮你挡住崇拜者和记者们的。”金妮说。哈利注意到她的表情有些奇怪。

哈利和金妮在三把扫帚的一个角落里喝着黄油啤酒，尽管他们非常小心地避开其他人，还是有眼尖的顾客认出了他。“波特先生，波特先生，你可以给我签个名吗？”一个金发女孩兴奋地将一只羽毛笔和一张价格不菲的羊皮纸递给他，哈利觉得她有些眼熟。在他刚签完名后，另一个顾客也冲了过来向他索要签名。紧接着，无数的人拿着纸和笔甚至相机向他袭来。他们叫喊着，推嚷着，无一不希望与救世主来个亲密接触。突然，一只手紧紧地拽住了他，接着一种熟悉的晕眩感回荡在他的脑内。等他回过神后，才发现自己已经不在霍格莫德了。  
“真高兴我在伏地魔掌权时仍学会了幻影移形，”金妮的声音在他耳边响起，“你也太受欢迎了，哈利。”  
“因为我打败了伏地魔两次，”哈利叹了口气，“可我一点也不想跟他扯上关系。我只是一个平凡的巫师。”  
奇怪的是，金妮并没有向往常那样表示理解：“你不是，哈利。你是被选中的那个。”  
“那个该死的预言。如果没人去做这个预言，伏地魔也就不会想杀死我了，不是吗？”哈利耸了耸肩，“我会杀他只是因为我们都认为他应该被杀掉。”  
金妮没有回答他，他继续说道：“我所做的只是为我父母和那些不该死的人报仇而已。就像你，你也想给弗雷德报仇的，对吧？”哈利意识到自己说出了让两人都不快的话。  
就和五年级时跟秋的约会一样，他们又聊到了死去的人，不过这次是哈利先提起的。气氛瞬间降到了极点，金妮呆呆地站在那儿，神情悲伤。哈利十分懊恼自己所说的一切，他的脑海中闪现出弗雷德死时那一幕。  
过了好长时间，金妮才回道：“是的……哈利……我想，我该回去了。”  
然后他们接了吻，可这个吻和他想象中的完全不同。  
“再见，金妮。”

4.  
在那之后他们就分手了。金妮给他写了一封长长的信，诉说了他们两人之间所存在的问题。金妮说她从他们第一次接吻就感到有些不对劲，她认为哈利在接吻时总在想别的事。起初，金妮以为是伏地魔的原因。可当她在战争结束后吻他时，她就知道他们不合适，而昨天的对话恰巧证明了这些。哈利心烦意乱地将分手信放到桌上，试着回想他们接吻时的场景。当他的手碰到了桌上装着马尔福魔杖的盒子时，他才想起自己准备将它还回去。哈利召唤来自己新买的猫头鹰，将放魔杖的盒子交给它。雪白的猫头鹰歪着头，接过了盒子便飞走了。  
巫师们的猫头鹰可不只是看起来很酷，不一会儿，他的猫头鹰就带着马尔福的回信飞进房间。哈利取出信，将它慢慢展开，一股紫罗兰的香味扑鼻而来。上好的信纸上只写着两个漂亮的花体字，“谢谢。”哈利读出声。然后，他取出自己的笔和纸，为这封回信写了一封回信“真想不到你会跟我说‘谢谢’。”  
“真想不到你的巨怪脑袋可以写出一句完整的话。”马尔福回道。  
于是，他们便开始在信纸上讽刺对方。马尔福甚至在信纸上下咒，害得哈利花了好长时间才停止跳舞。  
“马尔福，不管你对我用多少次塔朗泰拉舞也不会让我学会跳舞的。”哈利突然想起了那个玩笑。马尔福的猫头鹰（哈利的猫头鹰罢工了）飞出去以后哈利就后悔了，这封信足足给了马尔福一百个理由来嘲笑他。  
“真有趣，让我看看救世主不会跳舞是否可以登上头条。”果不其然。  
哈利发现，马尔福的回信虽然充满了讽刺与嘲笑，但却没有对他的朋友们进行侮辱，也没有提到任何可以使哈利火冒三丈的事。  
“你还是很刻薄，但不那么讨厌了。真奇怪，和你聊天让我几乎忘记了不快……”这次他写了许多关于自己的事。他本以为马尔福会嘲笑他被女朋友甩了，或是不擅长应对记者和粉丝之类的事，可马尔福的猫头鹰慢慢悠悠飞出格里莫广场12号后再也没飞回来。

5.  
哈利再次见到马尔福时是他生日的前一天，那时他已经参加傲罗训练快一周了。加德文·罗巴兹走进房间时他正和罗恩熬制一种闻起来很奇怪的魔药。  
“打扰一下，先生们，”傲罗办公室主任皱了皱眉头，“波特先生，到我办公室来。”  
罗恩用好奇地看着哈利，哈利耸了耸肩，表示自己不知道发生了什么。他跟着罗巴兹走出房间，穿过傲罗指挥部一排排的小隔间，来到最大的主任办公室。哈利惊讶地发现德拉科·马尔福站在办公室里等着他们。  
“波特？你说的出色的傲罗就是他？”显然马尔福比哈利更要惊讶，“据我所知，他还要再训练几年才能成为一个真正的傲罗。”  
“确实，马尔福先生。可我们都知道波特先生除了魔药制作以外每一项都堪比真正的傲罗，”主任不紧不慢地说，“而且，他非常擅长黑魔法防御术。这也正是您所需要的。”  
“这到底怎么回事？”哈利搞不清状况。  
罗巴兹走到他的办公桌后，在一沓文件中翻了又翻，终于从中间抽出一张纸递给哈利。纸上印着一个身材高大的男人，他极力吼叫着什么，试图挣脱傲罗的束缚。“他是里希·沃克尔，因试图报复马尔福先生被捕。”罗巴兹解释道。  
“报复马尔福？”  
“他给我寄了施有恶咒的恐吓信，”马尔福恶狠狠地说，仿佛沃克尔就在他面前，“他不是一个人，还有许多对我恨之入骨。”  
“所以我们决定将马尔福先生秘密保护起来。” 罗巴兹将文件收回抽屉，轻描淡写地说，好像这不是什么严重的事。  
“那么，我需要保护他？”哈利问道。  
“没错，波特，”马尔福抢先说道，“我必须和你一起直到他们捉到所有人。我想你不会希望我搬到你那儿…”  
“我无所谓！”哈利脱口而出，“呃，我是指，我不介意你过来……”  
马尔福像看怪物似的看着哈利，他费了好长时间才让自己开口说话：“你在开玩笑吗，波特？”  
“他没有，马尔福先生，”罗巴兹用奇怪的眼神盯着他们，不太理解为什么会有人拒绝救世主的庇护，“波特先生，现在，你的第一个任务开始了。”  
“明白。”哈利拉着满脸不解的马尔福离开房间，穿过办公区，坐在小隔间里的傲罗们好奇地看着他们。当他们走到一个没人的角落时，马尔福终于挣脱开哈利的手。  
“你怎么回事，波特？”马尔福怒气冲冲地吼道。  
“我觉得没有太大的问题，”哈利摊开双手，说，“我现在不那么讨厌你了，我想改善我们之间紧张的关系。”  
“你什么都改变不了，波特。”马尔福小声说，将视线移到别处，不让哈利看到他的表情。他好像还喃喃了什么，可哈利没有听到。

6.  
哈利带着马尔福来到格里莫广场，对方嫌弃地打量着，用鄙夷的口气问道：“你就住这儿？麻瓜的破地方？”  
“这可不是什么麻瓜的破地方，马尔福，”他说，“现在，想想格里莫广场12号。”  
“这里根本没有12号——”马尔福突然停止说话，好像想起什么。哈利看着他思考的样子，不由自主地露出微笑。  
忽然，一扇破烂的门从11号和13号之间冒了出来，将两边的房屋挤开，格里莫广场12号凭空出现在他们眼前。13号里传出麻瓜们的欢声笑语，显然他们没有发现异样。哈利拉着马尔福走上石阶，来到布满划痕的门前，用魔杖对着大蛇形状的银色门环敲了一下。一串金属撞击的声音伴随着链条声传来，门发出吱吱呀呀的响声。哈利本以为马尔福会对眼前出现的房屋感到惊讶，可他只是面无表情地看着，仿佛早就知道了一切。  
他们跨过门槛，进入到房子里。当哈利关上破败的门后，所有老式气灯都亮了。闪烁不定的灯光照在他们身上，家养小精灵的头在楼梯上留下阴影。“你真需要好好翻修一下这里了，波特。”马尔福皱着眉头对他说。  
忽然，一个声音冲他们喊：“西弗勒斯·斯内普？”一个高高的土灰色的身影举起枯槁的手向他们飘来。一阵冷风吹过，掀起了布莱克夫人的帷幔：“泥巴种，脏货，败类，竟敢玷污我祖上的家宅——”  
“杀死你的不是斯内普，邓布利多！”哈利马上说到，他几乎忘记了穆迪留下的这个魔咒。  
那个身影爆炸了，只留下一团尘雾。“你还好吧？”哈利看向马尔福，后者跪坐在地上，神色惊慌，说不出话来。  
“那是——那是——”过了好长时间，地上的人才抬起头。  
紧接着，他又开始喃喃：“杀死他的当然不是他——不可能是他——是我！是我干的！是我杀了他！”马尔福双手掩面，眼泪从指缝中流出。  
“不！不是你！”哈利蹲下身，安慰道，“这都是他们计划好的，这不怪你。”  
马尔福就像没有听见似的小声说着：“如果我没有——没有把他们放进来——”  
“都过去了，一切都结束了，”哈利轻拍着马尔福的肩膀，用最温柔的语气说，“不会有人怪你的。”  
出乎意料地，马尔福拍开他的手大声喊道：“不！还没有结束！对我来说还没有！”他的声音渐渐降低了：“你不能决定是否可以原谅我，你不是圣人。你不能原谅我，波特。”  
哈利不知道该如何回答，布莱克夫人的尖叫声仍回荡在他们耳边。  
“泥巴种，脏货，败类，竟敢玷污我祖上的家宅——”  
马尔福走到那幅画像前，黄皮肤、戴着尖顶帽子的老太太马上停止谩骂：“德拉科！是你吗！德拉科？”  
“她是小天狼星的妈妈。小天狼星是你妈妈的堂弟。”哈利解释道。  
“闭嘴，波特。我当然知道！”马尔福不耐烦地打断了他。  
“肮脏的杂种，滚出我祖上的家宅！”布莱克夫人朝哈利尖叫，然后有用一种亲昵的口气对马尔福说，“亲爱的德拉科，贝拉和西茜现在怎么样了？”  
“我母亲很好……”马尔福挥了挥魔杖，将帷幔拉下，“带我去我的房间，波特。”

哈利将马尔福带上二楼，硕大的客厅里有一扇可以俯瞰房子面前街道的窗子，两个华丽的玻璃橱柜安置在大壁炉两侧。马尔福走近橄榄绿色的墙壁，端详着那张绣着布莱克族谱的挂毯。“‘最古老而高贵的布莱克家族——永远纯洁’”他读出上面的几个大字，“这里还是和以前一样。”  
“你来过这里？”哈利有些诧异。  
“当时布莱克夫人快死了，”马尔福用手摸了摸连接着他和他父母名字的单股金线，“为什么你会住在这儿？”  
“小天狼星把它留给我了。他是我的教父。”  
马尔福没有说话，仍欣赏着那张挂毯。“你的房间就在二楼，如果你不愿意住那里的话就告诉我，这里还有许多空房间，”哈利顿了顿，说，“我住在三楼，有什么事的话就上来找我。”  
他将马尔福留在那里，独自走上三楼。

7.  
以前的哈利绝对想不到和马尔福相处是如此愉快。马尔福的心情比几个小时以前好多了，他们在餐桌上聊起了魁地奇。正当他们谈论如何完美做出郎斯基假动作时，一只迷你猫头鹰闯进来飞到餐桌上，用嘴轻啄哈利。马尔福厌恶地看着它：“那是猫头鹰吗？”  
“当然，”哈利取出信，猫头鹰从餐桌上飞到他的肩头，“它叫小猪。”  
“真是个奇怪的名字，是韦斯莱的？”  
“是的，”哈利读着信，突然笑出了声，“我把罗恩忘在那儿了，他现在还在熬那难闻的魔药。”  
“干得漂亮，波特，”马尔福讽刺他，“把好朋友忘记，和敌人共进晚餐。”  
“我以为我们已经不是敌人了。”哈利召来一只笔和一张纸，准备给罗恩回信。  
“我们当然是，波特。说真的，你要在餐桌上写信？”  
“我不想当你的敌人。还有，是的。”哈利迅速地写完回信，将信纸塞进绑在小猪腿上的筒里。小猪拍拍翅膀，飞出窗去。  
马尔福想要说些什么，可他最终只是闭上了嘴，餐厅里一片寂静。“明天是我的生日，你想和我一起到陋居吗？”哈利打破沉寂。  
“然后全世界都会知道我在你这儿，你到底明不明白你在执行秘密任务！”马尔福冲他翻白眼，“你没有告诉韦斯莱吧？”  
哈利涨红了脸：“我差点就写了。”  
“我以前一直以为隆巴顿是格兰芬多最蠢那个，但我发现你才是。”  
哈利马上反驳他，最后两人以互施恶咒结束了这顿晚餐。面对一片狼藉，哈利只得不停地对餐厅用他知道的所有清洁咒。马尔福悠哉地站在一旁，继续讽刺他：“你的舞技真的烂极了，波特。不管再用多少个塔朗泰拉舞也教不会你。”  
“说不定你可以教会我呢，马尔福教授。”哈利将最后一点污渍清理干净。  
“我当然可以，不过我永远都不会这么做的，”马尔福看着他，露出一个迷人的笑容，“我喜欢看你出丑。”然后他离开了。  
哈利呆呆地站着，回想着刚才那个笑容。在他的记忆中，马尔福经常对他笑，可都是假笑或嘲讽的笑。而刚才那个却不一样，即使他说着刻薄的话，哈利仍看出他是真的笑了。哈利晕晕乎乎地走回房间，脑中只剩下马尔福和他的笑。

8.  
哈利从早上醒来后就没见到马尔福，他断定对方一定还在房间里休息。他急匆匆地给格里莫广场12号施了几个保护咒就幻影移形到麻瓜厕所附近的小巷子里，罗恩正好也在那里。   
“他们为什么还没有取消这么恶心的上班方式，”他们走进厕所时罗恩小声说，“不过这比昨天的魔药好多了。”  
“真抱歉我把你忘在那儿了，我有一个任务。”  
“没事，我理解。”然后他们分别走进两个厕所隔间，将自己冲进魔法部。  
当他们刚迈进魔法部时，一个不认识的人对哈利说：“生日快乐，波特先生。”一路上，哈利到不少来自他认识或不认识的同事的祝福。  
“不愧是你，”罗恩关上练习室的门，“所有人都知道今天是你的生日，可没几个人知道纳威的生日是——”  
“昨天。”哈利庆幸自己在早上就将礼物送出去了，否则被忘记的就不只罗恩了。  
“他还杀了那条蛇呢！”罗恩补充道，“可惜没人知道那蛇是魂器，他们只以为他杀了伏地魔的宠物。”  
“他们永远都不会知道的。”  
练习室的门被打开了，纳威走了进来：“早上好，生日快乐，哈利。”过了一会儿，所有预备傲罗都到齐了，他们将房间里的东西清理干净，等待训练官下达指示。

他们终于完成了最后一项训练，哈利，罗恩和其他几个曾经是邓布利多军的傲罗们一起来到陋居。韦斯莱夫人已经准备好一切，客人们也陆陆续续到齐了。  
“生日快乐！”他们齐声喊道。  
这是一定哈利有史以来度过的最开心的一个生日了。韦斯莱家合资送给他一把最新款的火弩箭；洛夫古德先生致以他最真诚的歉意并送给哈利一片据说是弯角鼾兽的鳞片；唐克斯夫人带着小泰迪来向他祝贺，哈利觉得以后应该带马尔福去拜访他们。  
金妮和他的关系也没有那么僵了，现在他们就像普通朋友一般聊天。  
“我觉得我们更适合朋友，”金妮说，“你一直都爱着另一个人。”  
“另一个人？”哈利有些好奇，他自己都不知道自己还爱着什么人。  
“我不知道，我只是这样猜的，”金妮想了想，“你现在最想见到谁？”  
哈利想起了还在格里莫广场的马尔福，他现在在做什么？“没谁。”他胡诌道，他不觉得自己会爱上马尔福。他确实是想改善他们之间的关系，但不是成为恋人。而且，他们都是男人。  
“也许吧。”金妮笑着对他说。

9.  
哈利的生日派对直到午夜才结束，等他抱着一大堆礼物回到格里莫广场12号时已经八月了。哈利从二楼的壁炉里走出，准备回房间里好好睡一觉，却被一抹金色吸引过去。马尔福躺在客厅的沙发上熟睡着，对面的窗帘没有拉上，月光洒在他的脸上，显得非常美丽。哈利被眼前的景象迷住了，他将礼物放到地上，轻轻走到沙发边，想要好好看看躺在那儿的人。他不知道这么做的理由是什么，本能驱使他跪坐在地上，凝视着马尔福沉浸在月光中的脸庞。哈利发现马尔福的脸上有一些泪痕，他哭过——为什么？他后知后觉地闻道了酒味，看起来马尔福是醉后大哭了一场后睡倒在这儿的。  
哈利轻抚着马尔福的脸，帮他擦拭掉泪痕。这时，面前的人眉头蹙起，好像做了什么噩梦。“不——不——别离开我——”哈利听到他的梦话。  
“不会的，我一直都在。”哈利轻声说道。  
马尔福动了动身子，突然睁开了眼睛：“波特？”  
哈利感到有些尴尬：“你还好吧，你刚才好像在做噩梦。”  
“我没事，只是——梦到了以前的事而已，”他迷迷糊糊地说，好像还有些醉，“生日快乐，波特。”他忽然说。  
“谢谢，不给我什么礼物吗？”哈利开玩笑地对马尔福说，他没告诉他现在已经是八月一号了。  
马尔福歪着头想了想什么，将双手附在哈利的脸上，然后吻了下去。哈利惊呆了，他瞪大眼睛，仍保持着跪坐的姿势不敢动弹，他感到自己的心脏在剧烈跳动。他想要回吻他，可马尔福已经放开他的脸，倒在他身上睡着了。哈利不知道该怎么办。最终，他将马尔福抱回二楼的卧室里。  
“我是真的爱上他了。”哈利看着躺在床上的人，对自己说。

10.  
之后他们谁也没有谈起这件事，马尔福表现得就像什么都没有发生过一样，哈利觉得他可能根本就不记得那天凌晨发生了什么。他们还是和之前一样各忙各的（事实上真正忙的人只有一个），只有在用餐时才能见到彼此。  
几天过后，哈利终于迎来了预备傲罗生涯中的第一个休假。  
“你想和我一起去拜访唐克斯夫人吗？我们还可以见到泰迪。”哈利将装着早餐的盘子递给马尔福。  
“泰迪？”马尔福接过盘子，“你是指西奥——”  
“不！不是他！”哈里马上打断马尔福，“是泰迪·卢平，卢平和唐克斯的儿子。”  
“那个狼崽子！”马尔福叫道。他意识到哈利的脸色有些不对，马上解释：“我不是那个意思……黑魔王是那么叫他的，他……因为这个侮辱了我们……”他摇了摇头，仿佛要将什么不好的记忆赶出脑外。  
“卢平和唐克斯，他们都是守护了霍格沃茨的英雄。伏地魔根本没有资格去评判别人，”哈利说，他看到马尔福在他说出伏地魔这个名字时抖了一下，“那只是一个名字，你不需要为此害怕。”  
马尔福马上回答他：“你理解不了我。他没有住在你的家里，在你面前杀人，逼迫你去做你不想做的事。”  
“我知道他做了什么，我都知道，”哈利将自己的盘子放下，“一个名字没什么好怕的，况且他已经死了。”  
“他是死了，可对我来说一切还没有结束。”马尔福反驳他。  
“我知道。”哈利说。  
在他们默默地吃完早餐后，马尔福忽然开口：“邓布利多——斯内普——我得见他们！你们把斯内普的画像挂上去了吗？”  
“那是我在战争结束后做的第一件事。如果你想的话，我可以带你去。”

哈利改变了他的计划，他给麦格猫头鹰了一封信，告诉她自己和马尔福会过去，拜托她不要让任何人发现他们来了。哈利突然觉得让他秘密保护马尔福简直是太蠢了，他不管去那儿都有记者和粉丝跟着，可他又不想让马尔福离开他。他带着马尔福幻影移形到禁林附近，想要从那里进入霍格沃茨。  
“又是这个鬼地方！”马尔福看了看周围，皱起眉头。  
“这里没那么可怕，我来过很多次了。”还差点死在这儿，哈利没有把后半句说出来。  
“你差点死在这儿！”马尔福替他说了出来。  
“确实，”哈利感到有什么东西靠近他们，他马上抽出魔杖，“站到我身后！”  
马尔福被吓了一跳，他瞪大眼睛，向禁林深处看去。一个黑色的身影出现在他们眼前。“一只夜骐，”他用鄙夷的眼光看向哈利，“你怕这个？”  
“我刚才没看到它，我只是想保护你。”哈利立即解释。  
他发现马尔福的脸有些红了，对方就像知道他在想什么似的将脸别过去看着夜骐。“我讨厌夜骐，”过了一会儿，马尔福说，“第一次见到它们的时候我差点吐了。”  
哈利没有回话，他便自顾自地说着：“当时我刚把你的鼻子踢出血，可它们让我的心情降到极点。”  
“所以你很高兴踢伤我的鼻子？”哈利明知故问，他想让这个话题不那么悲伤。  
“当然，你也很高兴差点杀了我不是吗？”马尔福故意用一种轻松地语气对他说。  
“不！”哈利否认，“我没想杀你，只是——抱歉……”哈利说出自己一直没有找到合适的时机说的话。  
“我活该。”马尔福轻声答道。  
然后他们离开禁林，走进久违的霍格沃茨城堡。

11.  
虽然离开学还有十几天时间，城堡里已经有不少人了。麦格带着他们走过一条没有人的走廊，通过移动的楼梯，来到校长办公室的入口。她说出口令，石兽便马上跳开，露出通向办公室的螺旋楼梯。  
“真高兴你们回来了，校长们一定很想见你们，”麦格说，“只可惜你不准备重读七年级了，哈利。”  
“我很抱歉。”他一点都不抱歉。  
“你一点都不抱歉！”马尔福马上说。  
“好了先生们，我们到了。”麦格推开门。  
“早上好，哈利，德拉科，还有米勒娃。”邓布利多愉快地跟他们打招呼。  
“早上好，邓布利多教授，斯内普教授。”哈利注意到斯内普正看着他。  
麦格轻轻关上门，将哈利和马尔福留在校长办公室中。“我……对于我所做的一切……非常抱歉……”马尔福低着头，不敢去看墙上的画像。  
“你确实该感到抱歉，”斯内普斜眼看着他们，“还有另一位站在这里的先生，也应该为自己说的话感到羞愧。”  
“我不是故意的，我当时不知道——对不起，教授。”哈利想起自己之前把斯内普叫做懦夫。  
“好了，西弗勒斯，你早就不生气了，”邓布利多笑着看着他们，“我们为什么不让这场重逢变得有趣一些呢？”  
“我当然生气，阿不思，”斯内普没好气地说，“我想马尔福先生除了道歉以外一定还有什么别的想说的。”  
“我……”马尔福不自在地瞟了哈利一眼，哈利马上明白了他的意思。  
“我一会儿回来。”他走出房间，让马尔福独自和校长们待着。也许与他们聊天能让马尔福不再拘泥于过去，哈利想。  
他在等待的时间里披着隐形斗篷（为了不被人发现，哈利一直带着它）重游了他的学校，他不想让被人看到。重建过后的霍格沃茨与之前没有太大区别，如果不是墙壁上无法恢复的黑魔法痕迹和自己的亲身经历，哈利一定不敢相信这里曾发生过如此激烈的战争。他本来想去看看有求必应屋，可那间屋子已经因为克拉布的烈火而消失了。哈利摸着那面墙，回忆着自己和其他D.A.成员在这里的欢快时光。忽然，他想起了马尔福，他六年级时是抱着怎样的心情在这里修消失柜的呢？  
哈利一层又一层地向下走，他惊异地发现自己不管在哪里都有和马尔福不太愉快的记忆，几乎每次都是马尔福先挑起的。哈利回想起以前在学校的时光，不由地笑出声。站在他不远处的一个巫师好像听到了他的声音，警惕地朝他所在的地方看过去。他马上离开这里，回到了三层的办公室入口，马尔福刚好从里面走出来。“波特，你的脚露出来了。”马尔福提醒他。  
哈利将斗篷拉下，有些尴尬地看着马尔福：“呃……你们聊得怎么样？”  
“不错，”马尔福回答，“菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯希望你把他在格里莫广场12号的画像挂回去。”  
“我不会那么做的。”  
“我也是那么说的。”马尔福说。

12.  
回去的时候马尔福对他们用了幻身咒，以确保没人发现他们。“他逼我惩罚那些犯错的食死徒。”当他们走到禁林里时，马尔福突然对他说。  
“我被迫学习黑魔法和大脑封闭术。”他笑了起来，哈利有些奇怪。  
接着，马尔福又说：“斯内普说你的大脑封闭术学得很烂，看来这是我唯一能赢过你的地方。  
“真有趣，黑魔王让我学了大脑封闭术，可他根本猜不到我在想什么。他一直在找什么东西，我猜——是那根魔杖。邓不利多死了以后他对我用了几次摄神取念，可他什么也不知道——什么也不。”  
哈利本来想说些什么，可是马尔福继续说：“他在我面前杀了许多人，有些死在邓布利多前面，有些死在他后面。”哈利觉得他好像哭了。他抓住马尔福的胳膊，幻影移形回到格里莫广场12号。  
“六年级时我真的希望你能帮我，或是让你直接杀了我，”马尔福有些哽咽，“我不配得到任何人的原谅。我杀了他。”  
“马尔福……你不应该为这个自责。”  
“他们原谅了我！可我知道我不该被原谅！”他尖叫起来，大声痛哭，“为什么要这么做！为什么连你也原谅我！你不是圣人！你不是！”  
哈利走上前，抱住了马尔福，怀中的人明显地颤抖了一下。“我不是圣人，没有任何一个人是圣人。”他用自己最温柔的声音说。  
“我不知道他们是怎么想的，但我说这些不是因为我认为你该被原谅，而是因为我爱你，我不想看你难过。”哈利说出了自己一直想说的。  
“你什么？”马尔福苍白的脸上露出惊异的表情，但哈利从他的浅色眼睛中读出了欣喜与激动。  
“我爱你。”然后他便吻上了马尔福的嘴唇。

13.  
加德文·罗巴兹一直都没有再提起秘密任务的事。除了德拉科的出现外哈利的生活没有太大变化，他依旧不喜欢卢修斯·马尔福，也没有将菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的画像挂回去，他出门时还是会被粉丝围堵，可那种情况比以前少多了。当然，他不得不承认德拉科是一个不错的舞蹈老师，不仅教会了他跳舞，还让他从此爱上了与恋人跳舞的感觉。  
哈利了解到让德拉科如此自责的原因是自己对伏地魔说的话和穆迪留下的魔咒后，便花了很长时间查找资料解除了那个咒语。他们一起拜访了唐克斯夫人，哈利觉得德拉科抱着泰迪的样子美极了。有时他们会聊起以前的事，哈利将自己的故事毫无保留地说了出去（当然不包括魂器，哈利说出邓布利多的要求时德拉科就不再打听了），德拉科总会露出难以置信的可爱表情。而他也会从德拉科那里听到些秘密——他很高兴听德拉科说自己整个七年级都在想他，并且认为他恨自己，因为这样哈利就有了更多的理由去证明自己爱着德拉科——通常是通过亲吻。  
他知道总有一天会有人发现他们的关系，比如突然从壁炉里闯进的罗恩或是赫敏，但他完全不在乎，他没有公布他们之间的关系并不是害怕舆论带来的压力，而是因为那个不知道还是否存在的任务罢了。哈利决定明天早上向罗巴兹确认任务的事，好让他尽快将自己的恋情公之于众，就算是丽塔·斯基特的文章也不能阻止他，她早就因为哈利的举报而被撤销记者的职位了。


End file.
